A Monster's Heart
by Vorin
Summary: The Sematology Laboratory, now haunted by the restless souls of abused human specimens. They nearly lost all their humanity in them and kill senselessly. What if someone was able to bring back that humanity? Chapter Five up!
1. Chapter 1: Rest

Foreword: Alright guys, here's my first fic. Please feel free to say anything in your reviews. Just make sure they are sensible and not rude. Thanks in advance.

Just a note: I do not own any of the classes, places, and the monsters of Ragnarok Online, in short, I do not own RO. They are owned by Gravity which I wish I owned. But then, the plot and the original character names are mine.

**Prologue:**

The Sematology Lab of Lighthalzen, also known as the Bio Lab. It has been abandoned for countless years, ever since the spirits of twelve mistreated people began to haunt it. The people were treated as human experiments with their feelings and pain having no value to the scientists. Their endless rage caused them to come back as spirits when they died. Now, they wander around the laboratory aimlessly, killing everybody who goes into the laboratory. They barely even have humanity at all, just barely.

**Chapter One: Rest**

The man emerged from the underground staircase. Both his mind and body were immensely tired by the nearly impossible puzzle he faced. He wiped off his sweat with his sleeve. He wore a robe, mostly white with red on the collar and the edges of his sleeves and a bit of brown at the bottom.

His name was Xavvok Felagund. He had short hair and sapphire blue eyes. On his right hand he wore a silver ring with the word "friend" engraved on it. Xavvok was a kind priest, a bit too kind. He would help any monster or person in need of help, anything or anybody in short.

This was his first trip to the city of Lighthalzen with his friends. All of them decided to check out the bio lab during their stay but they would keep away from the stronger monsters.

"Hey! You finally finished!" Yelled one of his friends, She was Sarah, a sniper and Xavvok's closest friend. She had long straight blond hair, emerald green eyes and she wore the usual Sniper uniform. She also had a ring like Xavvok's with the same word engraved on it. It was Xavvok's present to her to prove his loyal friendship to her.

"Let's go then! The others went ahead so we need to catch up!" She yelled again, approaching some nearby pipes. She approach a certain pipe which had a hole big enough for a person to go through. She slipped into the hole and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait up!" Xavvok shouted, running into the hole.

At the other end of the pipe, he found himself in a secret passage. He followed through the passage and found himself in a room which looked like a bedroom for several people. Sarah was across him, waiting for him.

"They must be somewhere here" She said. "Let's go find them"

"Alright, lets just not get lost. We don't really know this place" Xavvok replied.

Sarah walked through a doorframe, into the unknown depths of the Sematology Lab. Xavvok followed behind, staying close.

Deeper in the lower level of the laboratory, Cecil Damon, the original one, treaded across the area right below the assembly belts of the upper floor. Her bow was ready on her hand, along with two arrows.

She heard footsteps echo. She stretched her bow with her arrows and put her attention on where the sound came from. She heard another footstep. She released the arrows which flung instantly from her bow. The arrows hit an Assassin Cross on the chest and pushed him back to the wall. He then died.

A Champion suddenly appeared beside her.

"Asura strike!" he yelled, throwing his fist towards her.

Cecil was thrown back by the force of the punch but she still stood.

"A cheap shot like that is not good enough to take me down."

The sniper readied her bow and flung several arrows towards the Champion.

He pressed his palm on the ground as a glow surrounded him. The arrows stopped as the touched the glow and they fell.

"Nice try…" he laughed, eating a Yggdrasill berry and readying another strike.

Cecil held on to one of her arrows and stood motionless, staring straight at her enemy.

The confident warrior charged towards her and threw his fist towards her once again.

Cecil was thrown farther away and fell on the floor with a heavy thud.

"You're going to die now, woman."

"No, you are" Cecil smiled; she pointed at the Champion's chest which had an arrow sticking out of it.

"Damn, you stabbed me, aw sh-" He fell down, cold and lifeless.

Cecil decided to stay on the floor and rest. That Champion sure took a lot out of her. A few broken ribs and some other bones. Margaretha could heal them anyway when she passes by. But for now, she lied down on a test tube and fell asleep.

That is the end for this chapter…..

How was it? Please Review! I'll try to work faster if the reviews give me motivation ;D

Note : The original name of bio labs is Sematology Labs which is stated in then map name when you /where in the dungeon. Please correct me with proper proof if I'm wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake

Chapter Two is now up! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Mistake**

"Sarah, are you positive they are still here?" Xavvok asked.

"I'm sure they are! We're just……." Sarah looked around. "Lost…."

"It's already been two hours since we entered this place and neither of them are responding to my messages. Do you think-"

"No! That would never happen to them, they are strong enough to handle even a Baphomet!"

They walked over some sort of assembly belt. They walked across the way of it as they reached the end, which lead into a pitch black drop.

"What do you think is down there?" Pondered Xavvok.

"I don't want to find out." Sarah replied nervously, she slowly stepped back.

"I don't think so, you'll be finding out, unfortunately, it will be soon." Said a voice behind them.

Both of them quickly turned around only to find a girl swordsman with blue hair swing her sword towards them. Xavvok reacted quickly and jumped back, pulling Sarah with him.

They fell on a pile of old equipment and they rolled down to the floor, they bumped several objects on their way down. Xavvok fell headfirst, almost getting knocked out by the impact. He tried to get back up. He collapsed. There was no strength left in him, not even enough for him to get on his two feet. Across him was a body resting unconsciously on a test tube. It was a female sniper, her face was difficult to identify, but it was sure that she had long blond hair.

"Sarah!" That was the first thing that came to his mind.

There was no reply.

"Sarah!" he shouted again. His surroundings were still silent. The priest crawled up to Sarah and felt for a pulse. It was very weak and she felt very cold.

"Lets get out of here…." He whispered. A portal emitted out of the floor below the two bodies. They disappeared into the portal.

They were back in the city of Lighthalzen. The city was engulfed in the twilight of evening. The lamps across the streets were lit as the cobblestone pathways were dim. He had a sudden burst of adrenaline. His strength suddenly returned as he stood up, lifted Sarah's body, and rushed her to the inn. Conveniently, he already had a room so he directly went to his room.

He barged through the door of his room, the lights were off but he was able to navigate through the room. He laid Sarah down on his bed and held his hands over her body as they glowed sky blue. She was being healed.

"Sarah, please be alright, I ho….." he fainted. His adrenaline ran out and fatigue caught up to him.

Xavvok found himself in a vast, lifeless plain. There stood only a great wall, whose gate was even greater than the wall itself. He walked towards the wall. A figure of a female sniper with long blond hair was near the gate.

"Hey!" Yelled Xavvok.

The sniper turned around, It was Sarah. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Their eyes met for a while. Sarah then turned away coldly and walked briskly towards the gate, which opened.

"Sarah!" he shouted, running towards his dear friend.

The sobbing sniper's pace quickened and soon she was running. She crossed the gate and the gate started to close.

Xavvok rushed towards the gate as it was about to close but it slammed shut just as he was able to reach the arch. He caught the glance of Sarah's eyes just before the gate closed. It was mixed with overwhelming emotions. They were filled with undying rage, never-ending sadness, and complete confusion.

"Sarah!" he shouted again, banging his arms on the gate.

"SARAH!!" his voice echoed around his room. He was back in his room, tears were flowing down his cheecks. Sunlight pierced through the curtains of his room and illuminated the room. His eyes drifted around the room as they were caught by the bed which Sarah was lying down own. He approached the bed and slid down the bed sheet slightly. The person on the bed was not Sarah. It was another sniper, her skin was as pale as a ghost, she also had long blond hair and her face had similar features to Sarah but it was clear that it was not her.

"……" Xavvok was speechless, tears continued flowing down his face.

"No, this cannot be….."

He rushed out of his room, heading back to the laboratory through the slums. He didn't care about anything in his way, he even shoved the guard between the city and the slums aside. He reached the lab and immediately proceeded to the lower level. He came back to where the assembly belt was and he jumped back down the hole. This time, he landed safely on the equipment. He slid down the pile of equipment and began his search.

"Ruwach" he whispered. A ball of bright blue light conjured on his right palm. A spark of light caught his eye as he searched the area. Kneeling down towards the object, he noticed it was a silver ring. He picked it up, it was covered in blood, he wiped it off with his sleeve. His body froze with shock as his eyes began to overflow with tears. The word "friend" was engraved on the ring, just like the one he and Sarah wore.

"This cannot be….."

**That is the end of this chapter...**

Ouch... Poor Xavvok...

Please review...don't leave without reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: Hostility

Oh darn. I feel so stupid. Chapter one's content was in this chapter when I checked it. . So sorry, It's fixed now...

* * *

Here's the third chapter of my story! Sorry for taking a while, school's really getting in my way. But I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I can. Oh, and please put any grammatical/spelling errors when you review! And please do review!

Oh, and sorry if my chapters are too short. I'll try to lengthen them as the story goes on.

"Lalalala" - Speaking

'Lalalala' - Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hostility**

The city was now wrapped in twilight. Xavvok collapsed on the floor of his room.

It just couldn't be. All of them, gone with no trace.

Life seemed to cease having meaning to him. Taking his own life right there and now was a peaceful way to end the pain. But he was a priest, who has vowed to follow the word or God. He thought about quitting priesthood. It would be much easier to do it then.

'I feel cold already... death is proba-'

He noticed a figure move in his bed. It was the other sniper and unknowingly to Xavvok, she was Cecil Damon.

The sniper groaned loudly as she kept moving her body around the bed.

"Margaretha...I've told you several times already, I don't really like the beds," she said out load, her eyes still closed.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Xavvok asked, approaching her.

"Huh? Who are you?" She opened her eyes. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?"

"Quiet please. You'll disturb the other people,."

"Shut up! I want you to take me back to where you found me!"

"Why? It's dangerous down there! I can possibly leave yo-"

"TAKE ME NOW! OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE AN ARROW UP YOUR-" She reached for where she usually kept her bow on her, it wasn't there. She desperately reached for any object hard enough to throw. Her hand found a book on top of a table beside the bed. She grasped the book and sent it flying straight at Xavvok's forehead.

The priest had no time to react to the throw as it hit him with immense speed and force. He fell down like a toppled giant. The book landed beside his head. It read on the cover "The Holy Bible". How ironic, a devoted priest, nearly knocked out by his own bible.

The sniper sat down on his chest and took the bible.

"Take me back now or else I'll show you how death looks like,"

"I don't remember how to get there! And I don't think I can handle it either!"

She smashed the book on his head.

"Last chance!"

"Why are you doing this you crazy-"

The book was continuously bashed onto Xavvok. He fell unconscious. The sniper stood up and dropped a now bloodied bible on the priest's face. One more hit could've killed him.

She looked out of the window, trying to find the laboratory building.

'It's too dark, I'll look for it on foot.'

She leaped out of the window. The city was only covered in complete twilight. There were several alleys. Finding the lab would take a while...

Several hours passed, the sun was starting to rise from the horizon. She was about to lose hope. But a spark of relief hit her as she found the building to the laboratory.

Rushing towards the lab, she noticed a group of people. Not minding them, she went on ahead.

An assassin cross from the group noticed the sniper and fixed his gaze on her.

"Sorry guys, I have to go." He briefly said, walking away and disappearing within an alley.

The doors of the laboratory were shut with a solid lock. Cecil groaned in irritation. She was so eager to get back to her "home". Fiddling with the lock, she knew right away that she couldn't get past it. She also noticed that her wounds haven't healed fully yet.

"Aww, It's locked. Too bad for you," said a sly voice behind her.

The person immediately pinned Cecil to the wall, he was the assassin from the group.

Cecil struggled to free herself but the assassin was too strong for her in her current situation. If only she had a weapon. She was done for.

The assassin stared at her with as he restrained her arms. He breathed heavily on the woman's neck.

"It's time for me to have some fun." He laughed.

That night, only the unnoticed screams of pain were the only things that could be heard.

Xavvok opened his eyes wearily. He was on a bed, in a white room. He sat upright and looked around. Pain suddenly struck him. He screamed with all his voice, the pain was piercing through his body.

A priestess suddenly came to his aid as she held her hands over him. Her hands glowed brightly in the shade of blue. The pain flew away from Xavvok in an instant.

"Thanks," he mumbled under his breath.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Please wait here," she said as she left the room. A few minutes later, she came back.

"You're free to leave anytime Mr. Felagund," she smiled again.

"Thanks," he tried to gather up his thoughts in order. "Can I ask what happened to me?"

"You were found nearly dead in your inn room last night, the neighbors reported some sort of loud noise coming from your room. Some service personnel came up to your room and found you. You were immediately rushed to the hospital."

"Alright, thanks, I have to leave now." Xavvok rushed out of the room.

As he was going out of the hospital, he tried to remember what happened. The sniper, the bible and the beating. His life seemed to be falling apart already.

He stepped out of the hospital, the streets were unusually deserted. It was midday too. He headed for the inn.

His mind was full of questions and worries.

'What happened to the others?"

'I wonder what became of Sarah's body.'

'Who was she? That sniper…'

'Why is this happening to me?'

'How come-'

His thought were interrupted by a sound that seemed to be a shudder. It came from a nearby alley.

There was a female sniper, leaning on the wall, her clothes nearly ripped apart and stained with blood. Beside her was a dead assassin, his throat was cut. But the wound was not by a knife, the flesh was ripped off by hand.

"Are you alright?" asked Xavvok..

The sniper lifted her head and faced Xavvok, tears were dropping from her eyes. Her face seemed familiar.

Xavvok suddenly stepped back. He remembered her. It was that sniper from last night.

**End of Chapter Three **

* * *

I hope you're all liking my story :) Please review! I would really appreciate it if you do! 

And special thanks to the first two people who reviewed my story :D


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption

Hey Guys! It's been a while since I have updated. School's killing me. x.x So much darn homework and next week's my exam week so I wont be able to write new chapters. but I'll still try!**  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter Four: Redemption**

Xavvok, realizing that she was the sniper from last night, immediately turned his back on her and walked away. Such hostility deserves no forgiveness.

"Wait!" said the sniper, crawling towards the priest with her arm reached out to him.

"Why should I?" The cold reply was a sword destroying her hope.

Cecil was desperate, she held a deep cut on her side, she was going to die…

"I know what happened to her…"

"Her?"

"Your girl."

"How do you know?"

"I used to have a link with the other spirits…"

"Used to?"

"The link disappeared somehow…"

"Tell me what happened to her before it disappeared!"

"Only if you take me with you." Her face wore a grin.

"How am I sure that you wont try to murder me again?"

"You may choose to heal me until I can survive, and I also know what happened to her"

"Hmph, alright then, stick to your part and I will stick to mine."

Xavvok grabbed Cecil's wrist and hoisted her up. He let her lean on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his neck. She was surprisingly heavier…

* * *

Xavvok set Cecil down on a bench, he sat right beside her. He was exhausted, his legs felt like jelly. 

"Why would anybody build a city this big?" He whined.

"Because there are things such as teleport, warps, Fly Wings and SUPPORTIVE MAGIC!" Cecil sluggishly threw a fist towards Xavvok's shoulder.

"Ouch….I knew that…"

"I'm sure you did." The woman's voice obviously sounded sarcastic.

Xavvok took a deep breath. He went on his knees. His right hand reached over to his forehead, then to his chest and to both his shoulders then met with his other hand, in front of his heart.

"Please excuse me." He said briefly.

"Lord, guide me in this time of extreme diffuculty. May your hand of justice touch all those who sinned in this world. Help me redeem this soul from her captivity in evil. I ask for your forgiveness for my unfaithfulness. But thank you for all your love and guidance lately. Please guide the souls of my departed friends and…" He paused for a while. "Sarah, amen."

He repeated the sign of the cross and went back on the bench.

"What was that?" Cecil asked.

"A prayer, don't you know what it is? All priests do it often and even others too."

"Well, I was mostly alone, training all the time. So I never really met anybody. And, I never even met a priest before."

"What about your parents?"

"They were never able to teach me anything, aside from using a bow and communication."

"Why not?"

The moment grew to a long silence. The sniper shuddered repeatedly as tears were visible on her eyes.

"They were killed by the Lighthalzen officers while I was young."

"They wanted to liberate me. I was able to get away but my parents died protecting me. I was caught a few years later. I miss my parents so much…" She continued.

Xavvok's heart softened. His hand reached Cecil's shoulder.

"It's alright."

"It..It's just that..I've never told anybody else about my past in a long time, and I feel things I was never able to feel before." She suddenly threw herself onto Xavvok, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she can. "I somehow feel this feeling, I haven't felt it in decades. It feels….heavenly…"

The priest smiled and hugged her back. He understood her pain now. No more misunderstandings, it was all mutual. He also somehow felt that forgotten emotion…

Cecil immediately but reluctantly pushed herself away from the priest, her face was noticeable pink. She tried her best to hide it.

"Sorry, it was just a…sign…that..I now take you as a friend, yeah…"

"Yes, friends….alright…" Xavvok's face was slightly red.

"So lets go, yeah." The girl stood erect instantly. "I'm feeling better now"

"Yes, yes, It's getting late, really late…" Xavvok stuttered.

"Yes, late, let's go."

The two briskly walked back to the inn. They ignored the clocked on the wall which read 6:30.

The inn was quiet and nearly empty. The two were still rushing back to the room. Xavvok treaded through the hallway of his floor, Cecil was following him, a tinge of pink lingered on her cheeks. The priest stopped in front of his door, reached for his key and opened the door. He stormed into the room and rushed towards the bathroom. "I have to shower." Came out of his mouth as the bathroom door shut tight.

Cecil continued into the room, closing the door behind her, locking it too. She fell on her knees and banged two fists on the floor.

'This is impossible! Why the hell do I like this guy? I've only met him yesterday and I've almost beaten him to death too. This is so confusing!!'

She recalled the conversation earlier.

'Maybe that's it. I cant believe that I've been drowned in my anger and sorrow for so long that I forgot how it feels like to be happy, to be alive, to feel….intimate..'

Her head shook vigorously. No, no, it's not love. It's just newfound friendship.

Xavvok stood in his shower, the cold water running down his body refreshed him completely and all his problems seemed to disappear. He leaned on the wall.

"Could this feeling be love? I'm so confused! How could I feel for her? She nearly killed me yesterday and today, I found her, weak and defenseless, curses Xavvok! You're too kind"

He tried to relax a bit more, soon, he lost himself within the heavenly relief of cold water.

"Maybe we could star anew.."

* * *

Xavvok stepped out of the bathroom, dressed fully with his usual attire, but a fresh set. Night has casted a blanket over the city and poked sparks of light across the sky. The lights of the room were off but the moonlight seeped through an open window, a perfect scene. By the window, on a chair, Cecil sat, leaning on the window ledge. She was marveling at the landscape of the illuminated city of Lighthalzen. The dim lights of the lamps emitted a radiant glow. The streets were and silent, not a soul in sight. The light of the castle were glowing brightly in the twilight. It's as if the lamps were the stars in the sky and the castle is the moon. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Xavvok voice was in a peaceful tone.

"Yeah, is it always like this every night?" she silently sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I miss everything, the sights, the emotions, the peace…"

"I'm glad you were able to see and feel those things again.."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome.."

Cecil remained silent for a moment. "And…I'm sorry, you know, for what happened yesterday.."

She continued. "And I know sorry wont really cut it so I'll d-"

"It's alright, I forgive you…"

"But I nearly killed you!"

"Once again, it's alright, I understand how you feel just don't do it again…"

"Well alright then…"

"My name's Xavvok Felagund"

Cecil was quiet for a moment. "And mine's Cecil Damon."

"Nice to meet you, Cecil."

"And you too, Xavvok."

Both of them smiled at each other. They were now officially friends.

"I'm from Payon, I went to Prontera to study priesthood at the age of 10. I stayed there ever since, but I still go to Payon frequently." Xavvok continued the introduction.

Cecil was surprised. "Oh! I'm from Payon too!"

"What a coincidence! How long has it been since you've last seen Payon?"

"Around…15 years…that's how long I was stuck in the lab."

"Oh…want me to show you Payon tomorrow?" Xavvok said happily, trying to keep a positive mood in the conversation. " A lot has changed, I guarantee it."

Cecil thought for a moment. Maybe some of her old friends are still there. It would be great to see her hometown again.

"Of course!" exclaimed the delightful sniper.

* * *

I hope that this chapter was really good : D 

Please review! I really hope for your comments and compliments! Try to help me improve my writing : D


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Chappy five is finally up: D

Sorry for the wait, school's pulling me down with long tests, projects and exams too x.x

And to those who read, please do review.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Memories**

The night ended perfectly. The moon was beautiful and calm filled the atmosphere. Both the priest and the sniper were sleeping comfortably on the queen sized bed, a pillow separating them from between. Their bodies relaxed by the luxury mattress of the inn..

Night slowly backed away as the dawn broke free of captivity and let out its shining beauty, removing the blanket of darkness off the city.

Cecil was the first to wake. She felt completely alive, the sleep was a good, long one. Her eyes explored the seemingly unfamiliar room, recalling the events of last night. A pink tinge was on her face as she looked at Xavvok, deep in slumber. Her mouth widened as she inhaled a big gulp of air. She went out of bed, her feet tingling to the smooth, cold marble floor. She noticed she was still clothed in her old clothes. It was torn, stained and really dirty. She badly needed to change, and quickly went into a search for a set of new clothes. The room was not that big so there weren't many drawers to look in. A fresh set of sniper garments were conveniently found in one of the first drawers she looked in, what luck! She took the clothes and slid into the bathroom.

Xavvok woke up a few minutes later. He too made a big yawn. His body automatically stood up and headed for the kitchen for some morning food. He heard some running water as he passed by the bathroom. He set the table, a nice flowered table sheet on top, two plates after, some butter, jam and more, and some slices of toast. He heard the water stop as he sat on a chair and added some spreads to his piece of toast.

The bathroom door silently swung open as a woman stepped out. Her straight blond hair fell straight down her shoulders. Her pearl white skin seemed like it was glowing as the morning sun caressed it. Her gray eyes suddenly met with Xavvok's sapphire blue eyes as she was scanning the room.

"Good morning, have you slept well?" Said the priest as their eyes met.

"Good morning too." She smiled "I slept very well."

"Have a seat, breakfast is wonderful."

Cecil sat down on a chair opposite to Xavvok. Her eyes stared on her plate, which had a pair of golden brown pieces of toast with some spreads at the side.

Xavvok looked up to Cecil, her eyes still fixed on the plate.

"Ummmm…." Came out of his mouth softly.

Cecil seemed surprised as her attention immediately switched to the man in front of her.

"Oh sorry…I…spaced out…"

She picked up her knife as she spread the different spreads onto her piece of toast. Her hand took it and lifted it to her mouth. A quick bite. The taste instantly danced in her mouth, perfectly sweet with tinges of flavor and teasers of heaven. She hadn't eaten anything with such a variety in taste in a long time. She let out a long "Mmm….  
as she swallowed the bite of heaven.

"I love it!" Exclaimed Cecil, taking another bite of her toast.

"Top quality bread and spreads." Informed Xavvok. "Highly common in Lighthalzen at a surprisingly low price.

* * *

Breakfast was passed within a short breadth of time. Xavvok and Cecil walked out of their room and into the lobby. He had already informed the innkeeper of his departure and told him to hold his room for a while. The innkeeper agreed to keep his room, with a bit of zeny on the side. 

The pair walked out of the inn. The streets were adequately filled with people walking to work or just out for a morning stroll. It was sunny, but not too hot, a lovely day it was. The priest held in his palm a blue gem which looked priceless under the sun despite its simplicity.

"Shall we then?" He asked.

The woman nodded immediately. If this city was this beautiful, imagine what a view Payon had in store for them. Xavvok placed the gem on the floor, the bottom tip poking the ground.

"Warp Portal, to the village of the Archers." He whispered, sending the gem spinning on its place. The gem accelerated as it spun faster and faster. Soon, it turned into a pillar of light and widened it self. Cecil eagerly stepped into the portal and disappeared into the light. Xavvok followed shortly, the portal fading away after his departure.

Cecil found her self flying through the open sky. She could see the cities between Lighthalzen and their destination. She saw Aldebaran, Prontera, then Morroc. Passed the cities, she was now over the vast green forest of Payon. She closed her eyes, waiting to approach the ground once more. As she felt the soft earth touch her shoes, her eyelids flew open as she smiled widely in expected awe. She was looking happily towards the rocky wall of a mountain.

"Cecil….wrong way." The priest said awkwardly

"Oh." She turned, flushing in embarrassment.

The view, as expected, was extraordinary. The different mountains and hills of Payon stood under the sun. The morning dew of the grass reflected the light of the sun; they were like glitters on the earth. A cool breath of wind moved through the forest like a guardian. Life was emerging from within the forest as all the creatures woke from their sleep. Cecil smiled.

Xavvok looked at Cecil. He smiled but noticed something different in her.

"Oh Cecil, you've got a new set of clothes!"

"Yeah, I got them from a nearby drawer in the room, how convenient for them to have a set of Sniper clothes. It fits perfectly too!"

"Oh…" Trailed Xavvok's voice, his face seemed down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, they belonged to Sarah.."

"…."

The two remained silent for a moment. How could she have known? Obviously, Sarah was the only sniper with him. How stupid of you, she thought,

"So, let's go to Payon?" She wanted to change the subject, hoping not to sadden Xavvok any further.

"Yeah, let's go. There's a lot waiting for us at Payon..."

Cecil nodded, the two departed to the city of the archers.

* * *

"Wow!" Cried out the voice of Cecil, filled with awe. Payon was so different from since she left. All the buildings were moved and there were also several new additions. New bridges extended from the land of the town to other places. The palace now stood out even more than before. It was bigger and a statue of a heavenly guardian stood at its side. 

"So much has changed!" She was nearly speechless, the town really was more beautiful than the old one by tenfold.

"It was remade by the Gods of Rune-Midgard five years ago. Apparently, the old design was a bit too small and plain, seeing that it is one of the most popular towns here." Xavvok's knowledgeable mind was happy to tell so many facts.

The two walked down the bridge to the seemingly new town of Payon. They continued on towards the center of the town. She recognized quite a number of old faces, even if it had been 15 years. The usual drunkards, now old drunkards, were still enjoying themselves in the same place. Each of them nearly always had a mug of ice cold liquor sinking into their mouths. She even recognized the 3 young ladies, always chatting together about handsome adventurers who pass by the town. They always kept that up ever since they were little children. Don't they ever get tired or that, wondered the Sniper. The weapon shop was just out side the entrance to the center of the village, now modern-oriental looking and having its smiths right out in the fresh air. Opposite to the shop were the noble flags of the guild castles of Payon. Majority of them seemed to hold a blue emblem with several curved white streaks and on the lower right corner were the initials "XH".

They passed through the centers of the village. Several merchants crowded the place, pursuing customers to buy their various items. It was crowded, very crowded. Successfully navigating through the crowd, Cecil stopped in her tracks as Xavvok continued on, ceasing his pace as he noticed his companion who was left behind.

"Let's go on a bit more, it's not too far." Xavvok encouraged her.

Cecil went into a tread again, following wherever Xavvok lead her to. She soon found herself in an area similar to a dojo. The place was shaped as a reversed C with straight edges.

"There is where I stay." Xavvok admitted, a tinge of pride in his voice.

"Pretty big place, do you live here on your own?" Cecil asked,

"Not really, I share this house with a few other people, mostly Payonese."

"It's around lunch time already, do you want to come over for lunch? The residents really love it when they have visitors."

"Sure, if you're going too."

"Don't worry, I am."

Xavvok stepped onto the platform of the house, removing his shoes, then sliding a sheet of tatami aside. He gave brief a nod to Cecil and entered the house. The nervous woman stepped inside shortly after a moment, also removing her shoes.

She heard several voices in the room, laughter and chat. She saw a low table, five people sitting on the floor around it with Xavvok at the end of the table. There was also food on the table, a lot of it.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce my friend, Cecil." Announced the priest, turning to Cecil. "These are my neighbors, from right to left, Vorin, Ivory, Helen and Jack."

Cecil blushed out of nervousness. She sat on the right side of Xavvok. Was it really a good idea to go with Xavvok anyway, a voice in her said.

It's alright, let go of the past, you can rebuild your life now, said another voice inside her.

But who knows? It may just crumble down once people find out who you really are.

Xavvok seems too good to let a chance of that happening ever come.

But what if-

Shut up.

Really, people are not to be trus-

Shut up!

It's tru-

Shut-

"So Cecil, do you want to have some food?" Asked the woman said to be Helen, breaking her self argument. Helen offered a bowl of rice, moist and tasty. The lady wore a smile, her checks pinkish which matches with her pink high priestess attire with a pink ribbon tied around her blond hair. She seemed around the age of a teen.

"Thanks." Cecil politely accepted the bowl of rice. She took a pair of chopsticks, hoping she remembered how to use them. Her attempt failed, the rice was flung across the room and out to the garden. A suppressed giggle was heard from the two other women.

She gave another attempt to get some rice. She concentrated on her trembling hand, noticeably in the wrong position. She felt her hand about to give in but then another hand grabbed hers, saving the grains of rive on her chopsticks.

"Thanks." She instantly said.

"You're welcome." Said a calm male voice.

Cecil turned her head to her savior and met with a pair of emerald green eyes. The eyes were of the man named Vorin, a middle aged professor, around his early 30's. His eyes emitted a deep, mysterious feeling. It seemed very familiar, the voice was too. He positioned her fingers properly on the chopsticks.

"There you go." Vorin said contently.

Cecil moved the chopsticks, it seemed right. She got some rice and ate it, a sweet taste.

"Thanks again."

Vorin nodded and went back to his own business.

Cecil drifted back to the captivity of her thoughts. Those eyes, the deep mystery that the emerald jewels concealed. She shook this thought away. It could just be nothing anyway. She looked at the other two people. The other woman, the one called Ivory, was a High Wizard around her late 20's. A ruby red shine was on her eyes and her curly light brown hair fell down to her shoulders. And the other man, Jack, was an Assassin Cross. He was around the age of Helen. Snuggling Helen seemed to be the only thing in his mind right now. Obviously, both of them were in a relationship. Same thing went for Vorin and Ivory, who were holding hands on the table.

Lunch finished and the day flew by like minutes. Cecil had a wonderful time being with Xavvok's neighbors. They were all so open and interesting. Though she could not say the same for Vorin. They hardly talked to each other and he occasionally glanced at her. She too looked at his charming face from time to time too.

* * *

As the twilight loomed across the sky, Cecil sat down on the elevated platform of the house. The night sky was scattered with little candlelit dots, each holding a spark of hope and joy. The professor, Vorin, treaded silently nearby and sat himself down beside Cecil.

"Do you remember?" Said the man.

"Remember what?" Replied the sniper, bewildered.

"You don't? To think, it has been fifteen years, what were you up to?"

"Wait. I still don't remember."

Vorin got something out of his pocket and showed it to her. A gold coin lay on his palm, it shimmered brightly. On the coin were the initials S.P.

Cecil remembered now. The initials on the coin stood for The Souls of Perseverance. It was a small group of friends joined together by the fact that they suffered great losses when they were young. The group only got to the maximum of six members.

"Oh! Vorin! I remember now! It's been so long!" She was in glee to see her oldest friend again.

"I'm glad you remember." A smile grew on his face.

"I'm sorry about disappearing from existence just like that…They…got me then."

"But I'm glad you're back…"

'Yeah, so what ever happened to the others?"

"We…." There was a slight hesitance. "We disbanded. As the years passed since your disappearance, we grew apart, we started to change. It was like you were the bridge that connected up to each other. Ry and Jeff left first. They started becoming hostile…to us…"

Cecil let out a soft gasp.

"Jen went on her own separate way. She was all quiet and lonely before she ran away. And her, Ruby, she..was really depressed. She was not as lively as she was…..she took…her…own life."

Tears suddenly fell down like a waterfall. Her closest friends.. all gone and shattered, because of her. Cecil seeked comfort as she hugged Vorin as tight as she could.

"I remember those days, those days when we shared laughs, when we shared tears, when we were there for each other…I remember them." Cecil tightened her hug.

"Do you also remember this?" Vorin asked silently.

Cecil raised her head, her eyes wet with tears. Her eyes met with Vorin's once again, deep in mystery and mesmerizing. Vorin moved his head a bit closer…and his lips met with hers. A tear fell from her cheek.

They broke their kiss. Cecil's mind was fuzzy; all sorts of problems and memories flew back to her. But there was one thing that stood out of the rest. And it came out through her mouth.

"What about Ivory?"


End file.
